


The Passionate One

by TheMGMouse



Series: Historical Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: While celebrating Spain's birthday with him, Portugal remembers all the things that they've been through /together and not alone/ that make Spain the way he is today. . .





	The Passionate One

**Author's Note:**

> Notes before we start:  
The story is in the third perspective and focuses on both Portugal and Spain’s perspective  
Nation’s names and human names will be used in this story.... though I’m not sure how yet- or what Portugal’s full name is... Alfonso ...what?  
Because I don't think he has a full name... I'll just refer to him as Alfonso for now.  
Enjoy!  
Bananas!~

Portugal knocked on Spain’s door and was immediately overwhelmed with smells of cooking, loud noise from the tv, and of course, Spain himself who tackled him with a hug.

“Hermano!” He said cheerfully cuddling him, Portugal pet his head, even though Spain has grown over the years he was still taller than him, Portugal smiled at that little known fact.

“Do you want churros?” Spain asked cheerfully ushering Portugal into the house, “The others haven’t arrived yet, so you get first pick.” He sing-songed as he went back to his cooking.

For Spain’s birthday, Portugal had invited the entire family over to Spain’s house to surprise him- unfortunately, Romano told Italy and well, Italy can’t keep a secret, so Spain knew everyone was coming for about a week now.

Perhaps it was for the best as, the Spaniard would feel awful if he wasn’t able to provide any food for his surprise guests, so Portugal decided it was for the best. After all though the sun shined all the time in Spain it wasn’t so often that Spain was naturally happy.

From all the years he knew Spain he’d learn many things, how to make churros, never to send Italians over to Spain, and that Spain was an expert in the fields of acting and writing.

Spain could write his own story and make his own rules breaking all the old rules totally changing the game and even becoming the trend setter of Europe. He was also the best actor Portugal knew having plenty of different masks and layers he could hide behind. Very rarely did he ever openly express true his feelings completely.

Portugal settled on the sofa and watched the tv which showed clips of the 2010 World Cup a few minutes later Spain returned and dropped a plate piled at least two feet high with churros in front of him.

“Uh…Muito Obrigado..” Portugal stuttered as he attempted to catch the falling churros.

“De nada!” Spain shouted as he disappeared once again into the kitchen. Did that boy ever sit down Portugal thought, the answer to that- nope.  
Portugal’s phone buzzed and he opened his messages to read that the Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg were on the airplane and would land in Madrid in two to three hours, and at the same time Romano texted him to say he was in the car to the airport and would be here in two hours and DONT EAT ALL THE CHURROS!

Portugal chuckled and sat back and relaxed, today would be a good day, almost like the day that he and Spain had first met all those years ago. . . He could remember it like it was yesterday.


End file.
